This invention relates to plug connections for optical fibers in general, and more particularly to an improved plug connection for such fibers.
In German application No. P 22,33,916,8 a connector plug for optical glass fibers is disclosed, which plug consists essentially of a capillary tube in which the glass fiber ends to be connected are brought into mutual contact and which is filled with an immersion liquid for better coupling of the glass fiber ends.
Although this arrangement is adequate, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. Its construction requiring an immersion liquid makes it somewhat complex and still the best possible coupling between fibers is not achieved. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved arrangement for coupling optical fibers which avoids the need for an immersion liquid and provide improved optical coupling. Such an arrangement must of course, provide for a proper centering of the fibers to be coupled.